Fate
by VanilleIsBae
Summary: A few centuries have passed when Caroline Forbes is pulled from her home through a portal that leads to the New York Institute. The man who abducted her is the very Warlock who rendered all Shadowhunters at the Institute frozen in time. Simon and Caroline are fated to meet each other. Together, they must find a way to free the Shadowhunters from a timeline that stands still.
1. Chapter 1

In the quiet of the night at the New York Institute, a rouge Warlock effortlessly opened a portal that led to Mystic Falls, Virginia. The gateway would soon combine the similar worlds in a noticeable rift if no one passed through it right away. The hooded Warlock raised a gloved hand, and in one swift motion, pulled the sleeping Vampire on the other side to himself. An unknown force grabbed the resting Vamp from her bed and dragged her through the portal. As expected, the windy link closed. "At last, I've found you." The man murmured, abruptly letting go of the woman.

Caroline Forbes awoke as she was carelessly dropped onto the cool tiled floor. Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a startled gasp. "K-Klaus?" She groaned out, staring up at the male in confusion.

The Warlock had long since removed his hood. If his piercing gaze intensified, his azure orbs would have burned holes in the beautiful female's crystalline blue hues. "You're mistaken. I am Jayden Mikaelson, Klaus's older _twin_ brother." He purred, staring down at the blonde haired blood-sucker, the predatory look still in his eyes. "From what I gather, he's fond of you. Apparently, you're the only one little Klausie couldn't kill." Smirking, the Immortal Downworlder snapped his fingers before he used his powers to teleport away. A spell he'd cast centuries ago rendered the Shadowhunters in the Institute frozen in time. Not even the mighty Magnus Bane was able to free his beloved Alexander Lightwood, or anyone else from the halted timeline.

The former cheerleader shuddered as the ginger-haired male spoke the truth. As if that wasn't bad enough—she'd lost Stefan Salvatore to a Werewolf bite over two hundred and thirty years ago. She had been about to say something when Jayden made himself scarce. "This just keeps getting better and better." She muttered bitterly, finally rising to her feet and dusting herself off. She canted her head, taking in her surroundings for the first time since she'd been abducted. Everyone stood still, almost as if time had ceased.

Without another word, Caroline wandered around the eerie institute. She felt a pang of sorrow for the harmless Humans. _What did they do to deserve this?_ She wondered silently, making her way out of the building.

The moment she went outside, the smell of blood greeted her nose and intoxicated her. As if in a trance, the woman followed the scent. She sprinted into a clearing in the woods, only to find a male Vampire feeding on a deer. The creature's lifeless eyes stared on blankly, all traces of emotion gone as its plasma was drained. The former cheerleader couldn't resist the urge to feed, even though her target was clearly another Vamp's dinner. In an instant Caroline shoved the stranger back, and took hold of the adult doe. "Save some for me." She snarled out, wasting no time sinking her razor-sharp teeth into the animal's back. It had been a long time since she drank from a mammal—usually, she stocked up on blood bags from the Mystic Falls Hospital. The scatterbrained doctors and nurses practically begged her to take the free plasma. Then again, a little compulsion goes a long way.

-

Simon Lewis rarely ever hunted in the forest for his food, as there were usually plenty of Mundanes addicted to Yin Fen, a drug made of Vampire Venom. The careless Humans were putty in his hands once they'd gotten the toxin in their systems. However, the new bouncers at the nightclub refused to permit him entry, as he wouldn't tell any other Vampires how he became a Daylighter. As a last resort, he'd sometimes feed on animals—mostly rats, but tonight was different. He had been on his way to the New York Institute when he crossed paths with an injured deer. Unable to resist temptation, Simon attacked and went in for the kill, using his enhanced speed and strength to finish off the helpless animal. When the doe fell, he fed on her, savoring the metallic taste of her crimson essence. While he was feeding, he let his guard down. In a matter of seconds, a female Vamp he didn't recognize rammed into him. The brunette tumbled down, the forest floor coming up to meet him. He groaned and tilted his head to gaze at the blonde haired woman.

"That was rude." Simon grumbled out, slowly regaining his balance. He hastily stood up and ran a hand through his hair _. I hope my 'do isn't too messy._ He thought as he watched the blonde devour his prey. It wasn't every night that a gorgeous stranger stole his dinner. "You know, if you'd just asked, I would have shared anyway." He chuckled.

The ravenous beauty gulped down the remaining droplets of blood, and released her tight hold on the doe. Shock registered on her face slowly once she realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry, um… sir." Caroline mumbled. A light pink hue tinted her cheeks.

"Simon. My name is Simon Lewis." The other bloodsucker stated immediately, his hazelnut orbs peering back at her. "And you are?" He extended his hand for her to take.

"Right. Simon." The blonde chuckled awkwardly. "I'm Caroline Forbes." She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Again, Caroline took in her surroundings. She exhaled heavily and whispered under her breath, "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Mystic Falls anymore."

"Is Mystic Falls your home?" The brunette wondered aloud, walking alongside his new acquaintance. His fingers threaded through hers and he loosely held onto her hand until she abruptly pulled away.

"I wouldn't exactly say that—but it used to be." She answered sadly. "I've made so many memories there. I was only visiting the house I grew up in. Everything was exactly the way I left it, except for all the dust. Maybe…" The blonde paused momentarily before finishing, "Maybe this is fate." Perhaps she was meant to leave her old life behind. Her friends and family would forever be in her memories.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Whether it's fate or not, I want to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days, Simon gave Caroline a tour of the New York Institute. Each room they entered being the same in a way; the people still and silent. One bedroom the blonde had entered being the only room her acquaintance was reluctant to enter.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good--" The brunette's words fell on deaf ears as the blonde slowly pulled open the door. When Simon finally laid eyes on Clary for the first time in over two centuries, his heart broke as it had many times before.

A look of anguish appeared on the red haired Shadowhuntress' face as tears threatened to fall from her sage hues. She was sprawled out on her bed, a box of tissues in her hands.

Caroline hurriedly exited the room, Simon wordlessly following after her. "I didn't mean to intrude." She whispered out, biting her lower lip nervously. The uncomfortable moment of silence that followed made her feel a little uneasy.

The former singer shook his head, and finally spoke, "She was my first love. I would have given anything to stay with her, but--" His voice cracked with emotion before he finished explaining, "Clary only had eyes for Jace. She knew her true feelings in her heart, and yet… she continued to string me along." It pained Simon a great deal to reveal his past relationship. Whenever he thought of Clarissa Fairchild, it stirred up strange feelings within him.

Caroline was speechless momentarily. If there was one thing she understood, it was being pushed aside. After Elena Gilbert's revival, Stefan Salvatore pretty much did the same thing to her. "You don't owe me an explanation. I know what it's like to be a second choice." She reached out to gently pat the other Vampire's shoulder.

As the blonde vaguely spoke of her ex, Simon perked up. He eyed Caroline. "Really?" He questioned, shock registering on his face. "I guess even perfect Barbies lose their boyfriends like normal girls." He teased softly, almost forgetting about Clary. Almost. He just needed a little more time to heal.

"Why does everyone call me Barbie?" The former cheerleader chuckled, balling her hands into fists and playfully punching the brunette. "As long as Ken doesn't invade my playhouse, I'll be fine!"

Simon grinned broadly, and grasped Caroline's hands. "Good thing I'm just your average Joe then."


	3. Chapter 3

The days and nights with Simon Lewis came and went rather quickly. Then again, both Vampires had all the time in the world to get to know each other. The awkwardness of their first few meetings nearly behind them, Caroline and Simon retired for the night in the rundown Hotel Dumort. Before the brunette could even think about leaving, the blonde let out a seductive sigh. She hadn't been with anyone in such a long time, and it was becoming clear as day that the Daylighter felt the magnetic attraction she felt for him.

"Stay with me tonight, Simon." Caroline purred, lying down on the comfy Queen-sized mattress. The two Vampires guzzled down an entire bottle of aged liquor while they watched the sunset earlier—that being enough to get them both drunk.

Simon peeked out the hallway, and then hurriedly shut the door. Raphael Santiago and the other bloodsuckers were nowhere to be seen, so what harm could it do to have a little more fun? He sighed in contentment, and ambled over to the former cheerleader. "We hardly know each other." He tried to reason, making his way to the other side of the bed, and sprawling out next to her. "Maybe another ti—" The former singer was interrupted by the blonde as her full lips lightly pressed against his mouth. Throwing all caution to the wind, he shut his eyes and gently returned her affection.

Caroline moaned faintly, and allowed Simon to turn her over so that she was beneath him. Her hands caressed both sides of his face as she nibbled his lower lip. Then, she abruptly pulled away and apologized, "Sorry. I've been alone for over two hundred years. Should we stop before it's too late?" She was starting to come down from her high. Perhaps the vodka wasn't potent enough to fully cloud her judgement.

"No apologies." The Daylighter responded, pulling back to quickly remove his shirt. When his toned torso was revealed, the other Vampire hesitantly reached out to touch him. "It's never too late." He leaned down, and lightly sunk his fangs into the blonde's neck. If his heart could still beat like it used to, it would surely be pounding madly in his ribcage. Although he was affected by the alcohol, he had a little control over himself. Still, if Caroline wished for him to stop, Simon would do so without a second thought. Then again, he always put a lover's needs before his. "So what'll it be, Barbie? Do you want me to quit?" He'd pulled back from biting her to speak.

Caroline inhaled sharply, and allowed herself to give in to her desire. "Never!" She shouted, leaning into the brunette, her hands roaming his bare torso. "I want this as much as you do." Her head spinning, she gently knocked her forehead against his. "Don't stop." Without another word, the former cheerleader's lips met the alluring male's lips in a bruising kiss.

Soon enough, the artificial light dimmed, and everything grew hazy.

* * *

The next morning, the female Vamp woke up in bed next to her friend. She yawned, and pulled the covers closer, snuggling into Simon as he slept. All at once, last night's events came back to her. She and Simon had kissed, and then… "We slept together." She murmured, slowly scooting away from the Daylighter, retracting her hands. "It seems so wrong, but it feels right." Caroline realized, her crystalline blue hues glimmering with hot tears. Somehow, she'd gotten caught up in the moment, swept away by Simon. She was about to get out of bed when the attractive male reached for her. Facing him, she repressed the urge to cry.

"Hey, Care." Simon whispered, reaching out, and gently pulling the woman to him. "Last night was wonderful. I think I might be falling in lo—" He was cut off when the blonde whimpered softly.

"Don't." She whispered, tears rolling down her face. For her, love was synonymous with pain. "I've been burned one too many times." Caroline managed to choke out.

The former singer's heart ached for the blonde haired Vampire. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. And…" He embraced her tightly, and wished he could shield her from the pain. "I'm not going anywhere." He finished, lovingly pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"O-okay." Caroline stammered, her shaky arms wrapping around his muscular frame.

"It's a promise." Simon stated, smiling warmly.

* * *

The Warlock who shared Niklaus Mikaelson's face got word of Valentine Morgenstern's appearance at a Downworlder club. Of course, he could have easily followed the former Circle member's trail—but that would be boring. Smirking, Jayden pulled a ripped piece of bloodied fabric that belonged to Valentine from one of his many coat pockets. He lowly recited a summoning spell, and tossed the fabric on the ground. Within a few seconds, the balding man stood before him.

"Jayden Mikaelson?" Valentine asked in disbelief, his eyeballs bulging from shock. "I thought I killed you!"

"Hello to you too, uncle. It seems we have some unfinished business." The Warlock didn't even blink when his relative drew a lance as if ready to attack.

"Oh? You want to spar with _me_? How many years has it been? _Two hundred and thirty_ to be precise, yes?" Jayden erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter. "I made you immortal just so you could suffer. It looks as though you haven't taken enough heat. Too bad you have to die now, when things are getting good."

"W-wait! I can tell you where Jonathan is!" The cowering bald man yelled, desperately trying to stall the inevitable. "He's alive.. in Idris! H-have mercy…"

"End of the line, uncle. I'll see you in Hell." The ginger haired male chuckled, raising his hands in an exaggerated manner. At once, the powers he'd given his feeble relative all those years ago returned to Jayden. Within moments, Valentine Morgenstern was reduced to a pile of bones and ash and the lance clattered as it fell to the ground. The Mikaelson brother pursed his lips. "Somehow, that punishment didn't seem to be enough." He growled out, shaking his head. It was up to him to find his oldest friend, Sebastian. "Idris, here I come." Hopefully nobody else tortured his cousin as Valentine had.


	4. Chapter 4

"Which do you think would suit me better?" Caroline inquired, holding up a crimson halter dress and a light yellow ball gown so the other Vampire could see. She'd compelled the woman who worked at a formal dress shop to give her the gorgeous outfits free of charge. "I can't decide!"

"Eenie meenie miny mo?" Simon chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's not fair." The blonde pretended to pout.

The brunette sighed softly before speaking, "You'll look good in either one—but I prefer the yellow dress." The ball gown was probably more suitable for a romantic evening. "If you're partying hardcore, I'd say 'definitely wear the red one'. Since we're going to dance after Raphael's wedding, the ball gown is perfect."

Simon would pass up the chance to see the older male get hitched, but Caroline had insisted on going when they were both invited, so naturally he'd attend the event with her. "This is kind of like a date." He mumbled under his breath, his lips curving upward in a small smile.

Caroline beamed back at him. "I heard that." She teased, holding both dresses in one hand so she could lightly smack him on the shoulder. Giggling softly, she walked alongside her friend towards the hotel they practically lived at. "Are you sure you don't want a new suit?"

The Daylighter joined in on the laughter until the other Vampire asked about his old suit. "It's the only tux I'll wear. Every time I wear it, something good happens. It's lucky—I swear."

"A luck-tux?" The blonde responded jokingly, trying to repress chuckling with difficulty. She slowly calmed herself down, and murmured, "I didn't take you for a superstitious kind of guy."

Simon shrugged his shoulders and held open the door to Hotel Dumort. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, using her super-human speed to scurry off to the room she and the former Mundane shared. A few moments later, Simon was by her side once more. "I think it's time we get you a new suit." She stated seriously.

"Why?" The brunette huffed. "It's lucky, I swear!" He insisted again, before continuing, "Nothing can harm me. I think the Seelie Queen put some sort of protection spell on it."

"Seelie Queen? Oh, right—The Fair folk." The former cheerleader ran a hand through her wavy tresses. "You told me Seelies are tricksters, so what does that make the Queen?"

Simon grunted and faced away from Caroline. "She's different. Well, she _was_ different. Now, I can't really say for sure since we haven't seen each other in a long time." He held his breath, and tried to forget about the Fairy. When she was older, she pursued him almost as if she had grown infatuated. It should have been uncomfortable, but the former singer actually liked the attention. He cleared his throat loudly and changed the subject, "We should get a bite to eat."

"I'd rather stay here—you saved some blood bags from the Hospital anyway." She responded casually as she opened the closet door and hung her gowns up on the hangers. Crossing the room, Caroline took a seat by Simon on the bed.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that we stocked up." He murmured, tilting his head toward the mini-refrigerator. He'd feed later, whenever Caroline decided dinner was ready. "Wonder if Raphael is having second thoughts?" He mused aloud, lying down on the mattress. From what the brunette understood, the older male Vampire usually had no interest in romance. What caused the change in him? "Hopefully Camille doesn't decide to show up."

The blonde's eyebrow arched slightly. "If Raphael truly loves his mystery woman, he'll go through with the wedding. I know I just met him the other night, but I can tell he's serious about his fiancé." She grinned back at Simon, barely able to contain her excitement. "Besides, he asked _us_ to help plan his wedding party!" Caroline was an expert at planning and setting up events—even for people she hardly knew. She shook her head dismissively and spoke again, "Camille won't show up on my watch. She's not on the guest list."

"Good point. I'll keep that in mind." The male Vamp commented, not at all as eager as Caroline. "I guess, I wanted to spend more time with you." He admitted seriously.

The former cheerleader lay back on the mattress next to him. "In case you've forgotten, we have an unlimited amount of time." She reasoned, snuggling into the handsome man. "Let's not assume the worst. We don't know how things will turn out anyway so you needn't worry."

"True, true. I shouldn't make mountains out of molehills." Simon conceded, finally allowing himself to relax once more.

* * *

Sebastian Morgenstern was wasting away in a prison cell in Idris. He'd stained his hands with blood many times, and caused a great deal of suffering while under his father's influence. The only thing that made sense to him then was inflicting pain on others. The Demon blood that ran through his veins only added fuel to the fire— strengthening him even more. He was incapable of dying, as he was meant to survive anything that hit him now.

The grotesque man shut his eyes and fell asleep shortly after. He slept for a few hours, until the alarm in the prison blared. The other inmates woke right away and began yelling and pounding on the bars of their cells.

"Security breach!" The male ShadowHunter guard on duty shouted, trying and failing to defend himself. He somehow managed to push a hooded intruder back, but that did nothing whatsoever.

The Warlock intruder recited a simple incantation, causing the prison to go up in flames. He waited until the foolish security guard lunged at him again to swiftly hurl an electrical current his way.

The ShadowHunter screeched in agony as the volts hit him head on. At once, his screams ceased and he fell to the floor, dead.

Jayden removed his hood, and scrambled over to his cousin's cell. "It's been a long time, Jonathan." He greeted, effortlessly pulling open the door to the confined space. He'd finally figured out how to get around all the wards and security guards.

"Jayden?" Sebastian croaked out, his eyes bulging. "What are you doin—"

The other male interrupted him, "I'm here to set you free."


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Caroline applied makeup that accentuated her features. Although she'd planned on going all out the day before, she opted for a more natural look. Yesterday, she'd raided the nearest Sephora store at the mall, and snagged professional makeup- the kind of cosmetics pop stars and actresses wore. Foundation, translucent powder, and a light peach blush were applied evenly on her face. Next, she lightly dragged a nude lip color across her slightly parted lips.

Without wasting anymore time, she carefully glued false eyelashes to her eyelids, and then filled in her eyebrows with a tan colored eye shadow. She'd used her Vampire speed and still made her face up like an expert.

Pulling her long tresses to one side, she hastily threaded them into a fishtail braid. Once Caroline finished the braid, she quickly used an elastic band to tie it off tightly. "And now, for the finishing touch!" She exclaimed, putting a shimmery pearl necklace around her neck.

The bubbly blonde stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look away until Simon entered the bathroom, his reflection next to hers.

"Wow. You look stunning, Care." The brunette breathed, unable to tear his gaze from her. He noticed her yellow ball gown fit perfectly, and didn't clash with her hair or makeup.

Caroline spun around to face Simon. "You think so?" She murmured shyly. "All those years of practice finally paid off!" Smiling warmly, she noticed the other Vamp was now wearing his tux, and that he'd styled his hair somewhat. "You clean up well." She complimented, unable to peel her eyes from the handsome male.

"I know." The former singer responded softly. He leaned in close, and gave the beautiful woman a quick peck on her lips.

Her mind racing, the former cheerleader sighed in contentment. She pulled back before she could return his affection. "We'll pick up where we left off later. We've got a wedding to attend." She stated, making her way to the door.

Once they'd exited and locked up the room to their hotel, the happy couple walked side by side towards their destination.

When Caroline and Simon arrived outside the Catholic church, Raphael and a few Vampires who'd arrived early looked to them.

Red rose petals littered the ground, and there were the same roses along the arch that stood at the end of the aisle. Lit floral-scented candles had been placed carefully along the way. White chairs were arranged in an orderly fashion for the guests, most of whom were not there.

The only Mundane who attended this event was a Priest Caroline had compelled. Seeing as how Raphael's Clan played by the rules, Caroline wasn't worried about anyone biting the man.

"Where is everyone else?" Caroline wondered anxiously, biting her lower lip. She noted a scrawny old woman practicing at the piano. Setting up the event earlier that day was difficult, so hopefully all of Caroline's efforts wouldn't be wasted.

Simon sighed heavily, and took hold of the blonde's hand, his fingers lacing with hers. "There'll be here." He reassured her soothingly.

Hopefully, Camille hadn't sabotaged the wedding- but then, why wouldn't she? She had been exiled to Idris for years until her release from prison a few months back. When he started to doubt everything, however, a large group of Vampires appeared. The brunette held his breath, his chocolate hues scanning the sea of faces. "Thank goodness." He mumbled, relief washing over his face as the Vampire he was sired to wasn't present.

The party took their seats, and talked faintly amongst themselves. Now, it seemed the only one holding everyone up was the bride.

About ten minutes passed by when the bride finally began walking down the aisle, dragging her long white dress along the way. Her curly dark hair was pinned in a tight updo, no stray strands in her face. The gown she wore was eggshell white with flowers embroidered near the bottom.

Only when the female Vampire was at her fiancé's side, and her veil had been removed did Simon get a good look at her. His dark hues momentarily bulged, and his mouth hung agape.

Caroline tilted her face, her crystalline blue orbs on Simon's. Why did he freeze up? She'd been about to say something when he snapped out of confusion.

"Isabelle Lightwood." He whispered, staring straight at the bride.

* * *

Jayden fled Idris easily, with Sebastian safely in his care. The only one who understood the abuse he'd suffered during his adolescent years was his younger cousin. Their fathers were brothers, after all- their hatred for their own sons very similar.

The Warlock and his relative passed through the yellow gate, and fell through on the other side.

Sebastian groaned, and coughed up crimson fluid. He fell to the floor. He was just so tired…

The ginger haired male chuckled when a woman he was all too familiar with ran to him with inhuman speed. "Camille Belcourt." He drawled, licking his lips lecherously.

"Jayden Mikaelson. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The attractive Vamp asked with a smirk.

"I need your blood." He said simply. His cousin lay unconscious and forgotten.

Camille's eyes darkened and narrowed. She bared her razor sharp fangs, and let out a hiss before she pounced on the Warlock. When she crashed into him, the beauty immediately became another person. "For you, I'll do anything." She moaned out, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon was taken aback ever since he saw Isabelle Lightwood marry Raphael Santiago. For one thing, it'd been over two hundred and thirty years since he'd seen her. Last he'd checked, the Shadowhuntress had been frozen in time too—next to her mother, Maryse as they'd apparently made up, mother and daughter hugging after they had a heart-to-heart talk.

When the Daylighter watched the lovers seal their vows with a kiss, all he could do was wonder how Raphael had freed Izzy from the timeless New York Institute. He'd been so cautious of Clarissa, making sure not to enter her room as the same depressing sight of her would greet him. It was strange; whenever Clary cried in front of Simon before, he'd been able to _do_ something about it, to comfort the redhead in her times of need. Perhaps it was due to the fact of what happened all those years ago at Seelie Court. The Seelie Queen used an underhanded tactic that revealed who the Shadowhuntress truly loved—him or Jace Herondale. When he witnessed the redhead and the blonde's passionate kisses, he'd momentarily seen red, wanting nothing more than to rip the other male's throat out. However, that thought crossed his mind quickly, and he honestly felt sickened by his lover's betrayal.

The brunette shook his head as if to shake away his memories and thoughts. Now, the after party was beginning since Raphael and Izzy had promised to be faithful to each other. The elderly Vamp at the piano started to play classical tunes and the Vampire guests had moved the seats off to the side before they started to dance. Simon watched everyone, and was soon pulled onto the dance floor by his gorgeous date. "W-wait! I don't know how to—" He tried to protest, but was interrupted by the upbeat blonde.

"Don't even try lying to me." Caroline whispered into his ear before she pulled back slightly to sway to the music. "You used to be the lead singer of your band. If you can sing, you can dance too." She stated, repressing the urge to giggle as her date moved in time with the classical song. Soon enough, the two Vampires were the life of the party, their dancing catching everyone's attention. "I didn't think we'd get in the spotlight that quick." The former cheerleader murmured, mostly to herself. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and in all honesty she liked the attention. All those formal dances she'd attended with the Salvatore brothers years ago had taught her how to move with grace and style.

Soon enough, Simon tensed up and repeatedly stepped on Caroline's feet. To his relief, his mistakes caused their audience to avert their gazes from him and the bubbly female. Chuckling softly, he pulled away and shrugged his shoulders casually. "Guess I'm just a klutz after all. Anyway, I'll be over there." He motioned toward Isabella and Raphael, and wasted no time hurrying over to them. He'd invaded the bride and groom's personal space during an intimate moment—the couple about to make out. Awkwardly, the brunette flashed his friends a toothy grin. "Hey guys!" He started, earning an annoyed glare from the raven haired male. "May I have a word with your wife?" He inquired, bowing his head slightly. While he wanted to address Isabelle by name, he didn't want to get on Raphael's bad side.

The ancient Vampire sighed in irritation. "Alright, but be quick."

"Will do!" Simon answered; carefully linking his arm with Isabella's as he led her past an area where Vamps took samples of "refreshments" from the Mundane Priest. The Daylighter sent a threatening hiss their way, in turn causing the startled Vampires to take their leave.

Izzy quickly spun around, disentangling her arm from his. "What do you want?" She questioned rudely, narrowing her coffee hues at him.

The brunette took a few steps back, his chocolate orbs widening in shock. The younger Lightwood never addressed him so bluntly before. He looked to her with confusion in his eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

Isabelle's face softened, and she apologized, "No. I'm sorry, Simon." It wasn't his fault that her and her friends at the institute stilled, becoming vulnerable at the hands of one cruel Warlock. "I was… just surprised to see you here. You disappeared for a while."

"Likewise." The man said shortly. "I spent a century and a half in New Jersey, so that's probably why you didn't see me around." He'd paid his respects to relatives who had long since died, and then watched over the newer generations of his family. "Last time I saw you, you were hugging your mom."

Izzy stared at Simon blankly, until she figured out what he'd meant. "Oh, that? Raphael had no choice but to turn me. He finally professed his love for me, and helped me escape the institute." Her brows furrowed as she continued, "It seems Downworlders aren't affected by the spell that halted every Shadowhunter in the New York Institute. I begged Magnus Bane to put up a ward there, but his magic is powerless." She turned her head, her eyes downcast. "The weaponry and a few fellow Shadowhunters were taken. Where? I have no clue. I can't track them since my runes are gone, as are my powers."

Simon raised an eyebrow, his mouth slightly agape as he was rendered speechless. Even when he wanted to say something, he couldn't find the words. Perhaps he should be relieved that Clary hadn't been taken, but he wasn't.

"As far as I know, there's nothing we can do—unless we turn everyone into Downworlders. But what kind of solution would that be anyway?" The dark haired beauty raised her head, her dark hues settling on her friend once again.

"I guess it'd be something like this: 'You're safe now. By the way, I had to turn you just so you'd wake up.'" He paused and his fangs lightly grazed his bottom lip. "Can't say I like that scenario." The Daylighter admitted.

The other Vampire chuckled despite the seriousness of Simon's words. Only when she calmed herself did she speak at last, "I think that's what the Warlock wants: a world without Shadowhunters."

"Well, what are we going to do about that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Izzy answered. She'd been about to say something more, but her friend's date took hold of him, and dragged him away a few moments before her husband was at her side again. The newly wedded couple picked up where they left off, kissing each other tenderly.

"I heard you, you know." Caroline informed Simon, her voice laced with worry. "Why didn't you tell me everything?"

"I thought you'd be better off not knowing." The Daylighter stated firmly.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times until she found the words, "How can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on?" She knew that if her friends were defenseless, she'd ask someone to help her protect them.

Simon tried to brush her off, "It's not that bad." His problems should be no concern to Caroline, especially if a dangerous Warlock was nearby.

"I can help you, Lewis." The former cheerleader stated firmly. She wasn't going to give up no matter how many times the brunette tried dissuading her.

* * *

"Mmm." Camille Belcourt moaned out whilst she thoroughly enjoyed the taste of Jayden Mikaelson's crimson essence.

The Warlock smirked. "Trying to get me addicted to your venom, are you?" He chuckled darkly. "Sorry, love, but I'm immune to Yin Fen. I have been for a while, actually."

The dark haired Vampire finally finished draining some of Jayden's blood, pulling away reluctantly. "You're a thorn in my side, Jayden." She whispered, leaning in again to roughly press her lips to his.

The ginger haired male briefly returned her affection. "You know the rules—you take some, you give some." He reminded sternly. As far as he was concerned, this was all business. Then again, he rarely ever succumbed to a Vampire's charms. "I won't play with you if you don't do as I say."

"Straight to the point, and as boring as ever." The beauty drawled out, making her way to the Queen sized mattress where Sebastian—Jonathan slept. She carefully pulled a blade out from under the blonde's pillow.

"This should do, right?" Camille asked.

Jayden nodded slowly before he conjured up a bowl. "Spill your blood into this." He instructed, waiting impatiently for her. "We'll play in the other room afterwards." He wasn't looking forward to getting into bed with Camille, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He'd found a new way to turn Mundanes and Shadowhunters into bloodsuckers. All it took was a little bit of Vamp blood, death, and transition where the Vampire-to-be chose whether they wanted to feed or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael and Isabelle's wedding was almost a week ago, and Simon was still trying to get used to it. When he became a Vampire, Camille Belcourt, the most troublesome Vamp in all of New York had turned him and become his sire. "I still can't believe it." He mumbled to himself as his dark eyes scanned the morning newspaper. He was about to check out the sports section, when a sickening story caught his eye. It was titled _**Fatal Animal Attacks,**_ and a new writer named Jasmine Bennett had gone into detail to describe mysterious deaths that happened throughout the area. _"The wildlife is evolving at an alarming rate. If we want to figure out what's been mauling innocent civilians, we've got to work together to catch it in the act. With today's technology and traps, it shouldn't be a problem to catch the animal(s) in the act, and put an end to their reign of terror."_ The brunette read aloud, swallowing down a lump in his throat. He groaned, and tossed the paper onto the bedside table just as Caroline entered the room.

"Is the sports section that bad?" She inquired, retrieving the parchment, and taking a seat on the bed next to her lover. She flipped to the page Simon had been on, not bothering to read the article until she saw a familiar face. "Bonnie? It can't be…" The blonde trailed off and reread the name at the bottom of the article, almost as if she expected the name and photo to change. Her eyes hadn't deceived her as she'd thought. This woman resembled her late friend, Bonnie Bennett. "How is this possible? I watched her die in the fire." The Witch had been crucified in a ritual prepared by none other than Klaus Mikaelson, the sadistic original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. "I don't understand. Bonnie died. Her family was hunted down and burned at the stake." The ordeal of witnessing that scene was much more traumatizing than reading about the Salem Witch Trials. "Jasmine resembles Bonnie a little too much—there's no mistaking it. One of Bonnie's family members survived the Witch Hunt!" But how did they end up _here_?" Sighing, Caroline set the paper down.

"Witch Hunt?" Simon repeated, feeling uneasy. "Somehow, it's plausible." In his lifetime, he'd seen so much that anything was possible. "Come to think of it, Magnus once mentioned being on the run from Mundanes who accused him of Witchcraft. It was before he knew his true identity, and the things he was capable of. He, and a few other Witches and Warlocks escaped the Salem Witch trials at the beginning of 1693. I can't imagine how relieved he must have felt once he was free." The Vampire informed the former cheerleader, earning a curious glance from her. "A group of ShadowHunters once held me prisoner about half a century ago. They tortured me repeatedly, hoping to get information out of me, but no matter what they did, I said nothing. My memories of my family and friends are what held me together, even within my darkest hours. One morning, my captors didn't return and I had a chance to escape. Upon my departure, I met Magnus Bane and found out that _he_ was the one who freed me."

Caroline gave him a puzzled look until she finally pieced together the stories. "So, Magnus saved you because he didn't want you to go through what he and his family endured back in 1692? Why, though? Where I come from, Witches and Warlocks aren't particularly fond of each other. Only a few withstand the test of time, and even then it's a bumpy ride." She thought of Bonnie, and the times they'd argued after her transition. They hadn't seen eye to eye for almost a year until Caroline saved the Vampire-hating Witch from a Warlock who cast a curse upon her. It was then, in that moment the two friends made up, seeing everything from a newer perspective. They finally realized that friends stuck together, no matter what happened.

The brunette's chocolate hues widened slightly as he shook his head. "Well, in New York things are different. Downworlders look out for each other, regardless of Species. Magnus Bane hardly ever treats anyone with disrespect, even those who aren't deserving of such kindness. I kinda still owe him for that time he saved me." He explained, his lips curving upward into a broad smile. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we paid him a visit." Simon stated casually, draping an arm around Caroline's small frame. His eyelids slowly shut while he leaned in, nuzzling into her.

The former cheerleader sighed in contentment, and wrapped her arms around him to return his embrace. She felt at ease in his presence, like she could be herself—there was no need to be overly cautious. When she dated Stefan ages ago, she'd felt as if she were walking on eggshells, Stefan so fragile that she worried about everything she said or did. It hadn't always been that bad, but their relationship wasn't exactly _healthy_ either. The younger Salvatore brother made it a habit to express his sorrow, spending sleepless nights talking of his pain. He'd constantly focus on all the things he could have done differently, never seeing all the good he'd accomplished before. As he fell deeper and deeper into depression, there was nothing Caroline could do since the only one able to mend his broken heart was Elena Gilbert, his one and only true love. When the brunette was resurrected, Stefan began to heal. He didn't break it off with Sherriff Forbes' daughter as he didn't know how to go about doing that. No, he went behind Caroline's back with Elena many times until the blonde haired woman learned of his betrayal on her own. To say that her world had turned upside down was an understatement.

"Care? You okay?" The other Vampire prompted, gazing back at the stunning female after he'd pulled back slightly. Hopefully, he hadn't bored her to death. When he was about to say something more, the Vamp finally began to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Caroline lied, faking a yawn. She'd tell Simon about her love life another time, preferably whenever he spoke about Clary, the woman he loved.

The brunette noticed something was amiss, but didn't mention anything. "I'd rather not sleep all day again." He clasped his hands together, beaming back at her. "Let's kill time somewhere."

"Like where?"

"How about the library? There are plenty of books about History, and Mythology. We could even hack into the WiFi, or actually _use_ one of the computers there." He patiently awaited her reply.

Vampire Barbie sighed in defeat. She was unable to think of an excuse to stay in all day. "Let's go. I could use some fresh air anyway." She found herself at a loss for words after that, thankful to use her inhuman speed to get away.

Simon followed after Caroline, racing her all across town until she stopped in front of the library, peering up at the building that loomed ahead.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered gently, picking up on her anxiety as a small tremor wracked her body. The former singer reached out to lightly grasp the woman's hand. "Don't worry. Mundanes are plain, clueless, and easy to talk to. I would know—I used to be one." Simon chuckled and walked alongside Caroline, guiding her into the library. He was secretly relieved that they went out during the day when other Vampires weren't present. "So, what section should we look at?"

"Nonfiction." The blonde answered quickly. She shook her head at once and cleared her throat. "Actually, I think we'd better check fiction. Humans still believe Vampirism isn't real."

"Tell me something I don't know." Simon gave her a toothy grin, and led the way to the back of the building, where the shelves were filled with aged books that—judging from the layers of dust hadn't been used in a long time. He hastily pulled out a thick book, in turn causing a cloud of dust to shower his girlfriend and himself. The couple coughed in unison, and they hurried to the other side of the bookshelf where the dust was undisturbed, not yet forming a cloud.

Caroline crouched down after Simon, waiting while he opened the pages of the hardcover that rivaled the size of a _J.K. Rowling_ novel. "Anything in particular we should search for?" She whispered. It wasn't until her boyfriend flipped through more pages of old parchment that he dropped something. "What's that?" The blonde inquired, retrieving a pocketbook sized Grimoire. All at once, she held her breath as she recognized the book as one of Bonnie Bennett's belongings. Exhaling heavily, she spoke up again, "How did this end up _here_? Bonnie is long gone. Wait—maybe this is... _Jasmine's_." She shook her head in disbelief as she tried to make sense of how her deceased friend's pocket spell book ended up here. Caroline faced Simon and concluded, "We need to find Jasmine."


End file.
